Graduation Night
by HappyMidnight
Summary: It felt good to finally graduate. The Host Club wasn't even hosting any event on the night of their graduation. They just decided to go their seperate directions and spend their graduation night partying in their own way. Note: sex, drinking, violence


"It felt good to finally graduate. The Host Club wasn't even hosting any special event on the night of their graduation. They just decided to go their seperate directions and spend their graduation night partying in their own way. But graduation night isn't always a party..."

**_NOTE:_** There is **smut**, **teen drinking**, and some **violence**. Also, we're going to pretend that everyone in the Host Club is the same age, for the sake of this story. :) ...also some major **OOC**. Deal.

* * *

"It felt good to finally graduate. The Host Club wasn't even hosting any special event on the night of their graduation. They just decided to go their seperate directions and spend their graduation night partying in their own way. But graduation night isn't always a party..."

**_Haruhi and Tamaki: 8:02 PM_**

Haruhi was laughing at something Tamaki said as she unlocked her and her father's apartment and led Tamaki inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She was glad that her father wasn't going to be home until the early morning. It meant that she had about nine hours with Tamaki, one hour to clean up the house, and one hour to clean herself up after what she was hoping would ensue to be an eventful night.

A few months back, Haruhi had been getting strong sexual urges and she'd witheld it for the most part. Sometimes she would let herself go a bit when she and Tamaki saw each other secretly and were making out. But she'd told him that they should wait until they graduate to have sex, and tonight was the night! She'd been masterbating in the bathroom at least twice a day, trying to get herself ready for how she'd be feeling during the sex.

Tamaki leaned against the kitchen counter as he pulled something out of his bag. Haruhi looked closer at the box Tamaki was holding up, it read TROJAN. Suddenly, it dawned on Haruhi what they were and she smiled at him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Haruhi asked him. She could feel the wet spot in her panties getting larger, but she wanted to make the night last.

"Do you have any Absolute?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi knew what he was refering to: Absolute Vodka. She did have Absolute, and she knew where it was, but where it was, was also locked and her father carried the key with him.

_"No drinking. No sex. No drugs. No stripping. No nothing! You're my baby girl" _Haruhi heard her father's voice in her head.

She thought quickly and realized that her father kept a bottle of Jack Daniels under his bed and she quickly went into his room and retrieved it.

"Will this work? Absolute is locked up" Haruhi said, entering the kitchen again.

"Sure, baby" Tamaki set his bag on the table.

Haruhi poured them each a glass and put the cap back on "I don't want to get drunk, I just want to loosen up."

"Same here" Tamaki replied as they clanked glasses and drank.

**_Mori: 8:05 PM_**

Mori kicked a rock across the sidewalk as he walked down the street. Everyone had taken off after graduation and now he had no idea what to do. It was dark, he was alone, and he was bored. He kicked the rock hard, not looking up to see who might be in its path.

"Ow!" a girl shrieked.

Mori looked up to see the devious girl from Lobelia Girl's Academy rubbing her shin. It was Hinako Tsuwabuki. Mori just studied her for a moment. She used to have short brown locks, now her hair was shoulder length. Her eyes used to look devious and cunning, now they looked soft and caring. Also, she wasn't wearing her uniform...he just recognized her, and he wasn't sure how. Was it possible that he'd looked at her before, in a way that could mean more than just a passing glance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" Mori asked her.

"I'm fine" she put her arms back at her sides and her eyes stared straight down at the sidewalk.

"That's good" Mori watched her foot draw invisible circles on the sidewalk "Why are you by yourself? It's graduation night!"

"Because I'm not friends with Benio or Chizuru anymore. They dropped me after they found that I was interested in only guys, and wasn't a lesbian, or bi at the very least" Hinako slowly raised her head so that she was looking at Mori.

"Oh, well...I'm, um...sorry about that" Mori rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Hey, um...since we're both alone...maybe we could hang out?" Hinako paused and then pleaded "That is, if you want to! If you already had plans, then it's fine, don't let me get in your way!"

"Actually, I didn't have any plans for tonight and it'd be nice if we hung out" Mori paused "Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go down to the river? I heard there was a party going on there..." Hinako smiled softly "But if you want to go somewhere else, I'll-"

"The river sounds nice" Mori smiled back at her.

**_Hikaru: 8:08 PM_**

Kanako has a fiance. Sure, Kanako wasn't with him at the moment, but she still had him. When she woke up in the morning and quietly got dressed, Hikaru knew where she'd be going: to the safe haven of her fiance's bedroom where she would just sit and listen to his problems. The man was to girly for a girl who liked adventure. Which is why Hikaru suggested that Kanako be with him, on a strictly sex only relationship. She agreed almost immediatly and since that moment, it's been about 1 year.

Hikaru promised himself that he wouldn't get attached, but he couldn't help himself. Kanako was everything he wanted, yet couldn't have. She was strictly off-limits, which made him want her more. He was only a male human for christ's sake! He couldn't and didn't want to control his desires.

He nodded at himself in his mirror and repeated to himself what he was going to ask Kanako when she arrived.

"Kanako Kasugazaki, I know that a year ago, we agreed that this relationship would be sex only, but I've found myself falling hopelessly in love with you. I know that you must feel something other than physical attraction towards me! Your fiance, Tohru Suzushima, is a joke! He's hardly the right man for you! You want adventure, he wants a calm and average life. You want kids, he doesn't. You want to have sex a lot and he doesn't. I'm everything you want. Please, Kanako, stay with me. Be my bride." Hikaru repeated.

There was a knock at Hikaru's bedroom door.

"Hik? You in there?" Kanako's voice demanded to know.

"Yes baby, come in" Hikaru adjusted his tie once more. He was ready for this...he hoped...

**_Honey: 8:09 PM_**

He was gay. He'd realized that about 2 days ago when he made out with Ritsu Kasanoda. He didn't intend to make out with Ritsu, it just sort of happened. Now, he sat in the corner of a party that he would normally be the life of, thinking, and exchanging awkward glances with Ritsu who sat in the corner opposite of him. Ritsu pressed a bottle of vodka to his lips every so often, that's when Honey caught him looking over in his direction.

Honey wished that he could speak telepathically and tell Ritsu to meet him in a bedroom because they needed to talk, but sadly he couldn't. So, he simply sent Ritsu a text which was like the next best thing. Honey watched as Ritsu read the message, looked up at him, nodded, and got up. Nobody noticed. Everyone was to busy dancing, drinking, and playing games to notice. A few moments later, Honey got up as well and went to the room Ritsu has disappeared into.

After Honey walked into the room, Ritsu hastily locked the door and threw himself onto Honey. He ferociously tried to meet his lips with Honey's, but that ended in only a sloppy mess. He soon gave up and began kissing down Honey's jaw and down his neck. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of Honey's shirt. Honey wrapped his small arms around Ritsu's neck and let out a soft moan. Ritsu gave up on trying to unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on Honey's shirt and just ripped it off. He ran his fingers down Honey's sculpted chest and quickly shut his eyes.

"Don't stop" Honey said softly.

Ritsu punched the bed that lay beneath them and got up.

"What's wrong?" Honey sat up.

"I can't do this!" Ritsu yelled, kicking the nightstand. He shook his head and slumped down the wall, tears forming in his eyes "I want you...so badly...but I can't do this."

**_Kaoru: 8:11 PM_**

He wasn't used to being at parties by himself, and he didn't recognize anyone! Usually, Hikaru pointed out everyone to him, and now he had to figure it out for himself. As his eyes scanned the crowded room, he did notice one person who he knew but wasn't well enough aquainted with to actually talk to her. Ah, screw it! He would be bored out of his mind if he didn't talk to her!

He walked over to her, thinking about how Kyoya would kill him if he got with his older sister.

"Hey, Fuyumi" Kaoru smiled and waved meekly at her as he got closer.

"Hey Kaoru" Fuyumi smiled at him.

"What brings you to a high school grad party?" Kaoru inquired.

"I was looking for Kyoya, because our father wanted me to tell him that he has a curfew, and that's 10:00 PM" Fuyumi explained "Have you seen him because I'm about to give up searching."

"I haven't seen him since we left the actual graduation ceremony" Kaoru shrugged.

"Oh, well, that's fine" Fuyumi looked around awkwardly "Then I guess I'll be going..."

"Hey, wait" Kaoru stopped her "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Fuyumi stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something like 'just kidding' or 'haha, no way'. No guy ever wanted to hang out with her because they knew her family. She was certainly pretty enough. Small, black hair, very pretty smile, but that had never seemed to be enough. Now, Kaoru Hitachiin wanted to hang out with her and he was very handsome, and only 1 year younger than herself.

"Sure" Fuyumi looked around "Let's get out of here."

Kaoru happily agreed.

**_Renge and Kyoya: 8:15 PM_**

The two stumbled out of a party and onto a back road. Kyoya had his arm around her as they walked along. The two had spent the past hour at the party and Kyoya was drunk, however, Renge was still thinking straight. She only had a few drinks while Kyoya chugged like five beers! He wasn't pass-out, throw up, drunk. But Renge was sure that by the end of the night, she'd be driving his drunken ass home, sneaking him inside his house because he'd be passed out.

"You're such a prude!" Kyoya insisted.

"I am not!" Renge protested.

"You totally are" Kyoya shook his head but stopped and turned around when he noticed that Renge wasn't walking along beside him anymore "What?"

Renge stood there for a moment before saying "Take me to your car."

"We are NOT going home" Kyoya shook his head "The night is young!"

"I said: take me back to your car" Renge snapped "Now!"

"Fine, fine" Kyoya took her hand and dragged her along to his car which was parked out back in the woods in case the cops came, they wouldn't spot his car when they saw all the cars parked around the house with the party.

Kyoya opened the passenger door for Renge and sarcastically said "After you Princess Renge."

Renge shut the door and left Kyoya dumbfounded. Renge opened the door to the rather large backseat and climbed in. Kyoya watched her as she stipped off her shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Kyoya felt himself getting hard.

"I'm not a prude. Now, you can get in this car and join me or I can do it solo" Renge said seductively as she ran her hand down his neck and halfway down his chest.

Kyoya was in that backseat in a heartbeat.

**_Haruhi and Tamaki: 9:00 PM_**

Tamaki laid soft kisses down Haruhi's back. He hoped that she enjoyed her first time, and many more times to come tonight. She had been quiet since it ended.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked her.

Haruhi shook her head "I just can't believe that I just lost my virginity."

"Are you upset?" Tamaki prayed that she wasn't.

"No, of course not" she turned so that she was facing him "It was amazing and I certainly don't regret it, I'm just...shocked!"

Tamaki leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. As soon as he pulled away, he grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from her nightstand.

"Now that your first time is done" Tamaki offered her the bottle and she gladly took it and started drinking, as did Tamaki.

**_Mori: 9:02 PM_**

Mori kept 'accidently' touching Hinako's hand on their walk down to the river. Hinako giggled and blushed everytime one of these 'accidents' occured. Now, they were walking along the banks and they could see a fire in the short distance. There was the party. As they neared, they noticed that it was a party that neither of them belonged at. It was a Lobelia Girl's Academy party. They made a quick plan to run the other way, quickly, and hope that the party-goers didn't notice them. To bad the party-goers _did _notice them before they even began running.

"Hinako!" Benio snapped. The music that was blasting was paused and everyone was looking at the spectale.

"H-Hello, Benio" Hinako looked at the ground.

"Don't 'hello' me! What the hell are you doing here?" Benio demanded an answer and when she didn't get one she quickly turned her attention to Mori "An Ouran boy? Figures. I always knew that you were a straight slut."

"She's not a slut!" Mori came to Hinako's defense because he knew that Hinako was to shy and to afraid to defend herself.

"Oh yeah, right! I'm sure you're going to tell me that she's only slept with you and you're just a perfect couple and you're going to get married!" Benio snorted as she laughed.

Mori couldn't say no because Benio would be proven right, and she would rub it in Hinako's face. Then, it would be all Mori's fault.

"Yes, that's right" Mori replied.

Benio stopped laughing "W-What!?"

"She's only slept with me, we are a perfect couple, and we are going to get married!" Mori snapped "So back off! Let her live her life and be who she wants to be! You know, not all Ouran guys are bad and I'm sure if maybe you tried being with one of them, you'd loosen up and not be such a tightly strung bitch!"

"Fuck off!" Benio yelped as her palm slapped across Mori's cheek.

Mori touched his cheek and he felt no liquid, so she hadn't broken skin. It just stung. He took Hinako's had and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Thank you" Hinako said softly.

**_Hikaru: 9:06 PM_**

Hikaru was at a point where he could say 'FML' and have it make perfect sense. He sat on his bed, alone. He told Kanako how he felt, and she called him a pussy and ended their sex only relationship.

He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked a wreck. He needed to shower.

He groaned on his walk to the shower "Fuck my life."

**_Honey: 9:07 PM_**

Ritsu and Honey had been sitting in silence for the past hour. Honey wanted to say something, but he didn't want Ritsu to get more upset. But, out of the blue, Ritsu spoke up.

"Honey, I don't want to feel like this" Ritsu shook his head "I don't want to have feelings for a guy, I don't want to act on those feelings, and I don't want to like you!"

"Why? Is it wrong because society says it is?" Honey wanted to reach out and touch Ritsu's hand, but that would make him angry and he didn't want Ritsu to be angry with him. Not now.

"No! It's wrong because my father says so!" Ritsu's vision became blurry because of the oncoming tears.

Honey sat down on the floor in front of Ritsu, he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Ritsu to forget about his father and do what he wants to, but he couldn't say that. Ritsu would get angry and that would set them back farther than they already were.

"I'm sorry..." Honey closed his eyes "I really like you, and even if you don't want to, I think you like me too."

Ritsu looked up at Honey who had his eyes clamped shut and was shaking slightly. He was so afraid of Ritsu's response. But Ritsu just sat there for a moment, watching Honey. With every passing second, he felt himself getting hotter and harder. He swallowed and shut his eyes too.

"Honey..." Ritsu opened his eyes and was met by Honey's watery eyes and he couldn't contain himself "Fuck it."

He leaned forward and mashed his lips against Honey's. The two toppled over onto the floor, Ritsu was on top and in the process of taking Honey's clothes off.

**_Kaoru: 9:12 PM_**

Kaoru and Fuyumi sat in the park, on a bench. Fuyumi had discarded her socks and shoes and was resting her feet on Kaoru's lap. She was talking to Kaoru, but her eyes were set on the river.

"What are you looking at?" Kaoru questioned.

"The river" Fuyumi laughing softly "You know, my dad never let me go swimming anywhere but our pool."

"Really? Wow...I...um...I'm sorry?" Kaoru said tentatively, he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to hear.

"Oh, it's fine" Fuyumi reassured him "But...you know...we could go swimming."

"Yes, sometime we could" Kaoru replied, smiling.

"How about right now?" Fuyumi said excitedly as she stood up.

"Now?" Kaoru looked around "But we don't have any swimsuits?"

"You don't need a swimsuit to swim" Fuyumi winked at Kaoru before starting her walk down to the river, she stripped off different articles of clothing as she walked.

Kaoru swallowed and then took a deep breath. He could handle skinny dipping with Fuyumi Ootori...maybe...

**_Renge and Kyoya: 9:17 PM_**

Renge drew invisible circles on Kyoya's bare chest as she shyly bite at her lip.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Amazing" Kyoya smiled at her.

Renge knew that Kyoya was drunk and if he was sober, he probably wouldn't have agreed to having sex with Renge, in the backseat of his car. Mainly because Renge was just a friend, a friend who looked out for him, and that was it! It was to bad that Renge didn't know about all the dreams Kyoya's had about having sex with her, and then awaking in the morning to a buldge in his pajama bottoms.

Renge began to think about how this may be the only time her and Kyoya will ever have sex "Do you wanna do it again?"

Kyoya grabbed Renge around the waist and flipped them over so that he was on top, he had a devious smile smeared across his face.

"I thought you'd never asked" he smirked.

**_Haruhi and Tamaki: 10:03 PM_**

Haruhi and Tamaki were so drunk and after their 5th time having sex, they decided to have fun. Tamaki sat in a chair and the now clothed Haruhi hopped up on her kitchen table and began dancing around.

"Take it off!" Tamaki joked.

Haruhi shook her hips as she unzipped the super mini skirt that she'd found under her bed. The mini skirt fell to the tabletop and Haruhi kicked it off and into Tamaki's hands.

"Yeaahh" Tamaki smirked.

"You like this, don't you?" Haruhi teased taking off her top, and as she saw Tamaki growing restless, she threw it to the corner of the room.

Haruhi swayed her hips back and forth to the faint sound of music playing in the background. For a moment she wondered why she heard music playing, then she realized that it was her cell phone ringtone going off.

"Shit!" Haruhi cursed as she hopped off the table and ran into her room. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly answered it.

_"Haruhi?" _Ryoji Fujioka, her father, said.

"Hey dad" Haruhi replied, doing her best to not slur her words.

_"What've you been up to?" _he asked.

"Oh nothing, just relaxing" Haruhi lied.

_"Why don't you go out to a party and hang out with your friends? Just remember, no drinking, no sex, no drugs, no stripping, or anything like that" _Ryoji warned her.

"I'm fine just staying home, and don't worry dad, I don't do any of that stuff" Haruhi hated lying to her father, but she wasn't going to tell him that she was drunk and just had sex like fives with Tamaki. No, she was most definately NOT going to say that.

_"Good. I love you and I'll be home by 7:00 AM tomorrow morning" _he reminded her.

"Okay, goodnight dad!" Haruhi said before hanging up.

**_Mori: 10:07 PM_**

"Truth or dare?" Hinako asked Mori.

The two had been playing truth or dare in Mori's backyard for the past half an hour. So far, neither of them had choosen dare.

"Truth" Mori decided.

"Boring" Hinako joked.

"You pick truth all the time too!" Mori argued.

"Because if I picked dare you'd probably dare me to do something gross" Hinako insisted.

"I would not!" Mori shook his head, sipping at his soda.

"Sure" Hinako rolled her eyes "Is it true that...you've had at least three girlfriends?"

"No" Mori responded immediatly "Truth or dare?"

"Umm..." Hinako thought for a moment "Dare."

"Did you have a moment of bravery?" Mori was shocked, he laughed "Okay...I dare you to tell me your deepest darkest secret."

"W-What!?" Hinako would've gladly taken the gross thing over this "Um...uh...do I have to!?"

"Yes! And no lying!" Mori looked at her uncertain expression "And I promise not to tell anyone."

She took a deep breath before whispering "I had a goal that I would lose my virginity by graduation...and I hate being a virgin."

She knew what she was implying. She was obviously implying that she might want to have sex with Mori. Hinako was only left to hope that Mori took the hint. As Mori stood up, she thought that she'd upset him or that he thought she was going to be slut. But when he pulled her up beside him, she was shocked.

"Well, graduation night isn't over yet" Mori whispered to her.

**_Hikaru: 10:15 PM_**

Hikaru punched his wall and cursed very loudly. His phone started to ring and he tried to sound calm as he picked it up.

"Hello?" Hikaru said.

_"Hey, Hikaru...um..." Mori's voice was soft "Do you...um...have...any condoms?"_

Hikaru knew that Mori's parents were super crazy about waiting until marriage to have sex, so of course there were no condoms at his house. Hikaru looked over at his dresser where a box of condoms lie. He figured that he wouldn't need them anymore, not with Kanako gone.

"Yeah, I do" Hikaru rubbed his temples "I'll be over in 10."

He flipped his phone shut and closed his eyes. Even Mori was getting laid tonight. He began to wonder what everyone else was doing. He guessed that Tamaki was trying to get with Haruhi and that Haruhi was rejecting him. He was guessing that Honey was probably partying. He knew what Mori was doing. He thought that Kyoya and Renge were likely at a party, and Kyoya was probably getting insanely drunk and Renge was just...there, as usual. He felt bad for Renge, he really did. How coud Kyoya not notice her obvious signals? Lastly, he wondered what his brother, Kaoru was doing. He guessed that Kaoru was likely by himself at a party.

'Maybe I'll try to find him after I drop off the condoms for Mori...' Hikaru thought as he grabbed his car keys, the box of condoms, and headed out.

**_Honey: 10:23 PM_**

Honey curled up to Ritsu's naked body and imagined doing this everyday, that made him happy. Even though he knew it was 98% unlikely to happen. He wished it would.

"I have to go" Ritsu said as he got up and started to get dressed.

Honey nodded and leaned against the wall as he watched him get dressed.

"I had a good time" Honey said smiling.

Ritsu buttoned his jeans and nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Honey offered.

Ritsu pulled on his shirt and nodded. As he was reaching for the doorknob, he looked over at Honey.

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Ritsu had to make sure.

Honey shook his head "Of course not."

"Okay" Ritsu said on his way out the door "Bye."

The door slammed shut and Honey felt a tear drip down his cheek.

**_Kaoru: 10:32 PM_**

For the longest time, Kaoru kept his distance from Fuyumi when they were in the river, but he couldn't take it any longer and he soon found himself inches away from touching her with his erection. The only thing going through his head was his dead grandmother as he tried to get rid of the erection by thinking awful thoughts. However, with Fuyumi right in front of him, his efforts were useless.

"I'm cold" Fuyumi giggled.

"Yeah" Kaoru nodded.

"Um...are you okay?" Fuyumi asked, trying to get closer, but Kaoru moved backwards "What's up with you? I'm right here!"

"...huh?" Kaoru was so confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you!?" Fuyumi snapped "I L-I-K-E Y-O-U!"

"In what sort of way...like friendly way, a lovey dovey way, or a sex way?" Kaoru needed clarification.

"Uhh...a mix of lovey dovey and sex" Fuyumi was pretty straightforward.

Kaoru smiled "Well, that's a relief."

He wrapped his arms around Fuyumi's waist and pulled her close to him. She immediatly felt his erection which made her blush. Kaoru began to doubt his actions, he began to think that maybe it was to soon to do what he just did. But his thoughts were quickly erased when she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I like you too" Kaoru told her as she pulled away.

She smiled "Let's go back to your place."

**_Renge and Kyoya: 10:50 PM_**

Kyoya was breathing heavily above Renge. Renge had just caught her breath and was waiting for Kyoya to catch his before she said anything. As soon as he did, she spoke up.

"Round two was just as good" Renge was almost reassuring him that he did a good job.

"I'm glad" he smiled.

"I'm glad you carry condoms in your wallet" Renge informed him.

"So am I, I'd hate to miss out on a chance like this, with you" Kyoya swifted their positions so that Renge was lying on top of him.

"I don't ever want this night to end" Renge rested her head on his chest.

"Neither do I" Kyoya replied "Neither do I."

Sadly, Renge knew that this night _would _end and everything would go back to normal. The friend, never the _girl_friend.

**_Haruhi and Tamaki: 12:00 PM_**

The two were passed out on Haruhi's couch after having sex for a sixth time.

**_Mori: 12:03 PM_**

Mori rolled over in his bed, breathing heavily. He turned so that he was facing Hinako. She was already turned towards him.

"Wow" she whispered.

They had to be relatively quiet because Mori's parents could possibly have gotten home.

"Did I hurt you at all?" Mori asked her, truely concerned.

"No, not at all" Hinako thought about it again "It was wonderful."

"I'm glad" Mori pulled her close to him.

She got what she wanted, she lost her virginity before graduation night ended. Mori got what he wanted to, he lost his virginity.

**_Hikaru: 12:10 PM_**

Hikaru sat in his car that was parked across the street from Mori's. He was back to square one. He'd visited every party going on in their town, and Kaoru wasn't at any of them. He contemplated going into Mori's and asking Mori if he's seen Kaoru, but it was unlikely that he had. So, Hikaru decided to just head home.

**_Honey: 12:13 PM_**

There was a wet patch on the sheets of Honey's bed from his tears. Shortly after Ritsu left, Honey left too. He headed back home, crawled into bed and cried. He lost his virginity to a guy, and guy that is ashamed of who he is!

"Honey? Sweetie, are you okay?" Honey's step-mother asked from the other side of his door.

"I'm fine" Honey called out.

He waited until he heard footsteps walking away before he continued his crying.

**_Kaoru: 12:29 PM_**

Kaoru had already lost his virginity, so having sex with Fuyumi wasn't like a new thing...or so he thought. He guessed that Fuyumi would be like every other girl, but she wasn't. She was wild, and she said what she wanted from him so he didn't just have to guess.

It was by far the best sex he's ever had. He was smiling in the darkness of his bedroom. Fuyumi was curled up in his arms and Hikaru's bed was empty, which was good. It would've been awkward if Hikaru was there when he brough Fuyumi back to his house, since he and Hikaru still shared a room.

Kaoru was whispering random things to Fuyumi when, suddenly, the overhead light flicked on and a wide-eyed Hikaru stood in the doorway. He wasn't sure if Hikaru was so wide-eyed because he was shocked that Kaoru was in bed with Fuyumi Ootori, or that there were no covers covering their naked bodies. Both would be shocking if no properly prepped for.

"Um...hey" Hikaru said, staring at the two.

"Hey" Kaoru said tentatively.

"So, I'm going to go to bed...don't mind me..." Hikaru said, shutting off the light and climbing into his own bed. Hikaru quickly began to 'fake sleep'.

"I think he's asleep now" Kaoru paused for a moment and thought "What if Kyoya found out that we slept together?"

"He will" Fuyumi seemed certain.

"Will he care?" Kaoru was concerned for his health, he didn't want any bruises from Kyoya.

"No, he won't" Fuyumi seemed certain of that too "He's so caught up in his own problems."

"His own problems?" Kaoru questioned. It never seemed like Kyoya ever had any problems.

"Yeah, he really wants to be with this one girl, but our dad won't let him, so he can only be friends with her. It's really quite the dilema. The sad thing though is that I don't think the girl knows that Kyoya wants to be with her so badly. I think that she thinks that she's just there to be his friend, never anything more. When really, he wants to be so much more. I feel for them both" Fuyumi sighed at the distress her brother must be feeling!

**_Renge and Kyoya: 12:36 PM_**

"No, you're not driving" Renge took Kyoya's keys from him.

The two had gotten dressed and were about to drive back to Kyoya's.

"Well then how are you planning on getting home?" Kyoya had a good point.

"Um..." Renge thought about that.

"You could stay the night at my house...my bedroom door has a lock on it" Kyoya grinned.

Renge could picture how angry her father would be when she walked through the front door in the late morning. She knew that he'd make many assumptions and ask her about a million questions. However, being with Kyoya, if only for a night, wasn't something she was going to pass up. She was 18, she could deal with her father...maybe.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Hello dear readers of this story, please note that I do realize that most of the characters are OOC, before reviewing and saying

"Um, it's so OOC. It sucked."

Please, only well thought out educated reviews that aren't the example above. Some smartass will probably copy that exact statement into a review though, just for the sake of being a smartass.

**Chapter 2: Haruhi and Tamaki made a mistake, something that can't be fixed in the short 6 hours they have left until Haruhi's father gets home. Mori and Hinako decide to hit a party that Hinako's drunken and desperate ex just happens to be at. Hikaru realizes something, but is it to late? Honey goes to Ritsu's house. Kaoru and Fuyumi head over to Fuyumi's house. Renge and Kyoya have to sneak to Kyoya's bedroom. Chapter 2 covers 1:00 AM - 4:30 AM.**


End file.
